


【枪机】堂堂alpha被人强上要怎么破，急，在线等！

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: enigma枪刃 x alpha机工engima：能把alpha艹成omega的设定
Kudos: 11





	【枪机】堂堂alpha被人强上要怎么破，急，在线等！

眼看Boss的血量只剩不到1%了，监控显示过热状态还有3s，机工不慌不忙地把剩下的两个热冲击打完，在过热结束后漂亮地打出一记暴击钻头，在最后又眼疾手快地按了一对qe，以十分优雅的姿态结束了这把炒股。  
机工觉得自己A爆了，不论是在场上做出张驰有力的战斗动作，还是传到网站后一列下来好看的金粉数据。当然他觉得自己更A的还是作为Alpha时散发出的那股傲视群雄的信息素，浓烈时凶猛如刺入心底的机油味，清淡时又好似缭绕心弦的一抹烟，配合着自己时髦冷酷的穿衣打扮，走到哪里都能赢得粉丝们一片欢呼与掌声。  
所以当机工把西装外套用手指勾住搭在肩上叼着烟走进常去的酒吧，在众人瞩目之下之下坐到吧台正中央的雅座朝酒保打了个响指要一杯加冰威士忌，而他身边的男人却对如此拉风的场景没有半点反应时，机工觉得自己长久以来堆砌成山的高傲崩塌了。  
这个男人机工可不会认错，就是刚刚炒股队的枪刃，而且还因为迟了一秒开盾只能一脸阴沉地打了st位置，过本后连工资都不来领。没想到会在这里碰到，那真是巧了，机工清了清嗓子，作为老板慷慨地向枪刃伸出手打算进行交易。然而面前的枪刃只是抬头用冷漠的双眼看了下机工，又低下头来摇晃喝到一半的酒杯。  
妈的，第一次有人敢无视我。机工急了，电量满了，巴不得叫出鲍勃好兄弟把面前的家伙揍死。这家伙究竟什么来头，靠得这么近还面不改色心不跳的不可能是Omega。管他呢，机工觉得必须给这家伙一点颜色瞧瞧，最好是把人干翻操哭求饶喊爸爸的那种。何况机工对床伴并不挑剔，也不是没和Alpha做过，尽管他本人更喜欢Omega那柔软舒适还会吸的内腔，可是为了彰显气势赢回尊严，他丝毫不在乎身下的人是什么性别。  
“30w来一发？就当我请你嫖一次，如何？”  
只见枪刃放下酒杯，转过身认真地扫了眼机工，原本漫不经心的眼神突然变得有神。没想到这么容易就上钩了，一会儿可有你受得，机工嘴角自信地上扬，大方地帮枪刃买单然后动动手指让人跟上自己。  
走进开了暖气的客房，机工潇洒地将外套往椅子上一丢，扯下领带故意把衬衫的扣子解开到能露出大半个胸膛的程度，挽起袖子显示出拥有完美肌肉线条和性感疤痕的手臂，然后一个转身从背后贴近枪刃，嘴唇凑近枪刃耳朵的同时释放出具有明显侵略意味的信息素。枪刃顿时紧张得攥住拳头，眼神不自然地笔直看向前方，连耳朵也不由得泛红，注意到这些小动作的机工甚至在心里轻笑着提前庆祝胜利。挠挠粗糙的掌心，啃咬红彤彤的耳垂，再抚摸薄薄的嘴唇，机工用擅长的前戏把枪刃玩得贴贴服服。  
既然彻底掌握了主动权，那么接下来就是对腺体的攻势，机工清楚甭管多么强大的Alpha都敌不过他的獠牙。扯开枪刃的衣领将脖子暴露在外，机工的双手直接扣住枪刃的手臂不让人逃走，还狡猾地在颈部后方舔了几下当作撩拨，看到枪刃似乎害怕到大气都不敢出了，这才用力咬破了那块皮肤。  
奇怪，流入口中的只有浓郁的血腥味，丝毫尝不到一点信息素的味道。这不对劲，机工疑惑地从枪刃身上离开，后知后觉从进门到现在空气里都只有他自己的信息素气味。再怎么说身为Alpha他就算是Beta不经意间释放出的少许信息素也能巧妙地捕捉到，可是眼前的枪刃却毫无破绽，信息素也好性别也好都隐藏得滴水不漏，这个家伙到底怎么回事？  
“啧，一上来就咬人，你属狗的吗？”一直沉默不语的枪刃突然开口，用手掌摸了摸颈部被咬破的那片皮肤，脸上浮现出被蚊子叮了一个包时的嫌弃。没想到这个气势逼人的机工还挺有两下子，虽然再怎么逞能也不是自己对手，不过枪刃寻思也该认真起来了，慢慢地调动身体释放出隐忍已久的信息素。  
钻入鼻尖的是一股甜甜的酒味，闻起来像开胃菜时搭配的香槟，可是没过几秒酒味越来越浓比烈酒还生猛，即使是千杯不倒的机工也愈发醉醺醺的。然而更要命的是这些压迫感十足的味道传入脑袋，好似被点燃的柴火一般开始燃烧，机工感到由内到外的燥热，忍不住咽了几下口水依旧口干舌燥得要命，不仅是额头上冒出了汗珠，连血管和内脏也仿佛要开始融化。支撑身子的双腿渐渐发软失去力气，机工一个踉跄直接摔到床上，眼前的景象也开始飘忽不定出现了数不清的重影。再怎么迟钝的人都该清楚这是发情期的征兆，可自傲的机工怎么会相信，自己堂堂一个Alpha会被人带入发情——  
难道说……  
“哦？你是第一次接触Enigma啊，”枪刃单膝跪在床上，居高临下地看着不停喘气的机工，脸上露出了逮到猎物的喜悦，“你应该感到庆幸，我对床伴可是很体贴的，所以接下来你只会沉浸在无尽的快感里，然后沦为我的性奴罢了。”  
“你……你想做什么？”  
“你之前说过30w请我嫖一次是吗，那我还真是走运呢，能够嫖到你这样结实有肉的Alpha，你的屁股操起来一定很舒服吧？”  
枪刃用食指挑起机工的下巴，不由分说直接对着人半张的嘴深深吻了下去。他们唇瓣紧贴，舌尖缠绕，一时间传来的只有搅动的水声和零碎的叹息。机工那浓烈的机油味在枪刃闻起来却如品尝到甘甜的水果，令他忍不住扣住机工想要逃避的脑袋想要吻得更热烈，让机工只能大张着嘴被抽干空气。枪刃喜欢机工这两颗顶着自己口腔的尖牙，即使在接吻中会把自己刺破，流出来的血液页呢够与机工嘴里的津液交融成甜美的果汁，恨不得将它们全都咽下。  
他感受到机工的挣扎，那双无力的手正扒着自己的衣服想要求饶，却只能被单方面的嘬取，甚至连发声的权利都被自己夺走。很快枪刃又尝到了一股咸味，听到身下机工的呼吸变得急促起来。他缓缓松开手让机工能够换气，竟看到机工眼眶湿润无比，泪水划过泛着潮红的脸颊，两瓣被吻到血红的嘴唇不停打颤的一幕。枪刃好奇地把机工的裤子脱下，就发现那根紫红的阴茎正一抖一抖地吐着精液，把裤裆都弄湿了。  
“明明是个Alpha，却只靠接吻就射精了？”枪刃的脸上挂着轻蔑的笑意，亵玩似的用手包住机工射满了精液的阴茎，在机工还处于不应期的时候撸动敏感得不行的柱身，还要用手指抠挖马眼，只见机工小腹一缩马眼处又挤出几滴精液，流到枪刃的手背上，“你知道吗？你现在可是比Omega还要敏感呢。”  
机工没能蹦出反驳的字句，整个人意识还模模糊糊的，才射过一次脑袋里竟是一片空白，仅存的只有高潮后的余韵。他搞不懂自己为什么会躺在别人身下浑身酥软无力，搞不懂为什么在被人索吻的时候莫名其妙地缴了械，更搞不懂自己的身体为什么会在枪刃的玩弄下越来越烫，好像有另一个声音在叫嚣着还不够，还要更多。他依稀记得自己从来都是在上面的那个，用压倒性的优势在他人身上驰骋，可现在他却是一副哭得狼狈的模样任由枪刃用顽皮的舌头舔弄激凸的乳头，以及那沾满了自己精液的手指插入自己紧缩的后穴。  
Alpha的后穴远不如Omega那般柔软松弛，仅仅是含着一根手指都能让机工疼得乱抓床单，然而枪刃压根没打算对人多温柔，在保证不弄伤机工的前提下又伸入一根手指扩张着肉穴，指尖用力扒开褶皱挠着嫩肉，把机工的下身搞得又疼又痒。干涩的穴道在精液的润滑下变得不再进出困难，枪刃甚至可以伸进第三根指节挑逗机工从未被开发过的深处，在摸到凸起的一块软肉后更是压住不放，嘴巴也咬住了机工的乳晕将乳头含在嘴里吮吸。他抬头发现机工正倔强地咬住手指努力克制但还是泄出带着哭腔的呻吟，满脸潮红地闭上眼睛以为可以逃避，却只能让感知放大被更强烈的刺激折磨到溢出眼泪，真是可爱极了。  
枪刃还是第一次见到Alpha会变得如此软糯，只需一点调戏就能乖巧地跟小猫咪似的，兴奋地全身血液都往下腹涌动，亟不可待地解开腰带，抬起机工的腿就往那肉穴里挺入。远比两根手指来得粗大的阴茎捅到了机工的阳心，他看到机工顿时爽得弓起了腰，竟然尖叫着直接射了出来，白花花的精液全喷到了自己的阴毛上弄得一团糟。  
“厉害啊，你这身体光是闻了点信息素就能跟喝了媚药一样敏感，你说我把你卖到妓院去是不是还能大赚一笔？”  
“……滚。”机工骂着抓起一个枕头往枪刃脸上砸去。  
得，小猫咪的爪子倒还锋利，枪刃咂咂嘴把机工的双腿都架到肩上，干脆对准机工的阳心用力捣弄起来。机工到底是玩着体操运动的枪手，身体的柔韧性好得惊人，被枪刃这么折腾也不会觉得难受，唯一让他头大的还是后穴里飞快地冲撞的那根巨物，把狭窄的穴道撑得鼓鼓胀胀不说，每一下都能顶到脆弱的阳心，带来一阵阵比电流还刺激的快感使他直呼过瘾。然而当他以为这就是全部时，枪刃又歪着脑袋咬住了他的大腿内侧，湿滑的舌头顺着那片敏感的皮肤四处游走，锋利的牙尖时不时与皮肤触碰产生隐隐的刺痛。  
机工只觉得身体热得要命，明明已经射过两次体内的那股饥渴却依然得不到满足，连方才被枪刃玩过的前胸都变得发痒变得想要触碰。他忍不住双手摸上了自己的前胸，胡乱地揉动微微鼓起的乳房，用手指捏起乳头。得到安慰的双乳也慢慢有了舒服的感觉，被填满的后穴也不再感到鼓胀的不适，机工忘情地叫着，全身上下传入脑袋里的只有无穷无尽的快感。舒服，痛快，爽到脚趾都不由自主地蜷曲，被彻底操熟的肉穴开始不受控制地收缩，狠狠吸附着那根又硬又烫的巨物，机工张着嘴忘记了呼吸，连嘴角流下津液都不自知，就这样迎来了干性高潮。  
没过一会儿肉穴里涌进一股热流，冲刷着被顶弄了无数次的阳心。枪刃的阴茎依旧硬挺没有软下去的势头，把浓浓的精水堵在机工的体内还把人从七零八乱的床上拽起来。机工已经被高潮弄得神志不清，没有了丁点反抗能力，只能由枪刃抓住才不会东倒西歪。然而才消停没多久的身体似乎又发烫起来，随之而来的还有腹部传来隐隐阵痛，好像有什么不属于自己的东西正在把其他脏器挤压到一边。机工一脸茫然地看着枪刃露出胜利的笑容，似乎察觉到了什么瞬间大惊失色，拼命地摇头不愿意接受事实。  
“不、不要……”  
然而回应机工的却是他被枪刃抱起来，含着那根阴茎转了一圈，以跪趴的姿势抬起屁股让枪刃可以向打桩一样变本加厉地抽插。生殖腔彻底打开以后的肉穴比刚刚更加柔软更好插入，枪刃稍微揽着机工的腰就能用力一挺顶到稚嫩的腔口，那个小巧的入口刚一接触到龟头就立马张合着发出邀请，枪刃本能的冲动被瞬间唤醒，突然掐着机工的腰身凶猛地顶撞着想要破入腔口。  
“慢——疼，好疼！”  
原本就敏感脆弱的腔口哪能受得了这番攻势？机工被顶到不停流泪，可体内腔口却在一次次的顶撞下缓缓打开。终于，硬邦邦的龟头全部挤进了小小的内腔顶到了腔壁，机工几乎是失声地浑身颤抖，仿佛整个人都被钉在了阴茎上无法动弹，前端更是断断续续地射出没多少量的精液。而枪刃则长吁一声，整根阴茎正好能全数没入，从上到下都被殷勤的穴肉紧紧包裹，高兴地继续在机工的内腔里顶撞着。  
机工从没想过会被人带到发情，更没想过会被人操到生殖腔都打开。眼下的这波抽插可比刚刚只在穴道里的还要猛烈还要刺激，仅仅是挺入就能把自己的肚皮顶出一块，让他怀疑自己的内脏都要被捅穿。而枪刃的信息素好像也更加浓烈起来，熏得机工快要无法呼吸。他下意识地恐惧，哭喊着扒住床单想要从枪刃身上逃离，却在下一秒又被枪刃抓着手臂拽回来往阴茎上按，一来二去连初次被探访的内腔都被操得主动分泌出一股股淫水，与枪刃射进去的精水混杂着让机工的体内变得一塌糊涂。  
“不要了，不要了……”  
机工觉得自己快要崩溃了，又疼又爽的感觉简直比被巨浪冲击还要令他晕厥。他有点数不清自己究竟高潮了几次，好像从一开始就在泣不成声不停地射精，到现在嗓子都哑了也没能看到结束的影子。可是身后的人还在不停地顶撞着，两颗敦实的囊袋都把自己的屁股撞到通红。机工爽得要死，爽到头皮发麻，腔壁和后穴同时痉挛地收缩个不停。他估计自己快要被操坏了，已经射不出东西的阴茎还没有软下去的征兆，还是胀得紫红胀得发疼，而此时下腹又传来暖意。隐约意识到后果的机工哭得更厉害了，羞愧地把脸埋进床单里恨不得就这样闷死。  
然而枪刃把机工捞了起来抱进怀里，双手绕到前方满意地抚摸机工身上自己留下的印记，在机工控制不住失禁以后继续操着那块爱不释手的生殖腔。他从背后咬住机工的腺体，趁着人快要陷入迷糊之际破开那层皮肤注入了自己的信息素。这是属于他的胜利，不但赚了钱还成功地把人永久标记。  
“要好好怀上我的孩子哦。”这是机工陷入昏迷之前，听到的最后一句话。


End file.
